The Chosen One's
by kag-and-sess-4-ever
Summary: Bella tells the Cullen's her secret!


A/N:I don't own Twilight and Harry Potter. And with the help idaes from Hermione Katniss Cullen and Dragons-Twilight1992

ch.1 : Bella tells the Familly her secert!

Bella's Pov

I was watching a movie while cuddling with my boyfrend Edward in the livin groom and the rest of the family were out hunting, when all of a sudden I get this feeling ' my brother is in danger.' You see my brother is Harry james Potter and I'm his twin sister Isabelle marie lily Potter also known as Isabella Swan, we are known as the chosen ones or as the tiwns taht lived. But enough about my brother and I, as I was laying there on my loves shoulder an overwhelming need came to me 'I thinks it's time to tell the family my story.'

I went to raze my head to look my love in the eyes, and said "I have tell the family something." I was really nervause for what I was about to say. I watch hem get his phone out and hit seed dial on Alice "Alice, can you and the family get back here real quick Bella need to tell us something?" he asked. "Ya, will be there in 5." she said, when everyone got there Jasper asked " What is it that you need to say?" I take a really long breath and say "this may sound really, really weird but it's the truth" I take another really long breath, "Well I maybe I should start about 50yrs. ago. There was a young ophan boy by the name of Tom Riddle, whom other kids stayed away from because they thought he was strange and dangerous. One day he was visited by a professor that took him to a school called Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As Tom got older he started to get interested in dark magic; until one day, he turned evil. He wanted to take over the magical community and then the world. He asked everyone, and anyone who declined were killed.

Now, there was a prophecy stating that two twin children born of the end of July who would the ones who had the power to some day destroy him. In fear, he went looking to kill the two twin children, so the Potter family fled into hidding to protect themselves and there children. Now only a few people knew where the family was hidding but one of them who did told Tom, now who goes by Voldemort, and so he went to there house tp kill them. The father James Potter told his wife to take their children upstairs and he would try and hold him off. He was killed. Voldemort then went up the stairs and found the mother Lily Potter and the children in the nursery.

He went to the children and told Lily to move but she refused. She would rather die protecting her children than allow them to die. So she pleaded and pleaded for him to kill her but spare the lives of her children. Finally he got really frustrated and mad and killed her. As he went to kill the children the spell rebounded and destroyed him but it didn't kill entirely, leaving the children with only a scar in the shape of a lighting bolt." I pulled down my collar and showed them my scar.

Everyone gasped.

"You were one of the children?" jasper asked in shock.

"Yes, and that other was my twin brother"

"You have a twin brother?" Alice asked excitingly.

"What's his name, sweatheart?" Esame asked.

"Harry" I answered.

"Love, if this Voldemort guy was a wizard then what does this make you?" Edward asked. I looked strate into his eyes and said " I'm a witch." Everyone was shocked except Emmett he looked at me funny and said " Prove it." I took out my wand from my boot poket " break something, I say a window." Emmett jumpes through one of the window, we all hear Esme gasp. I turn to her and say "ok, whatch this "Repairo!" We whatched as the window repair itself, it looked like all of the peaces jumped back into place and it was as if all the cracks med together. When it was done it looked like it was never broken.

"believe me now Emmett?" I asked.

"Well...I'm not convinced" Emmett said looking at the window with awwww. "Well Emmett lets step outside" I tell him.

"What?" he said.

"Get outside...now" I order him. Everyone else walks out to the back yard. I raze my wand and say "Wingardium Leviosa", they watched as I lifted him off the ground with awwww, and waited a couple of mins. and safety floated him down.


End file.
